Revenge tastes Purple
by Vitalus
Summary: Based on an image I saw online. After much pestering, Veigar finally lets Lulu talk to him for a minute. As they chat, the two realize that they're being watched and decide to exact vengence on the spies. Will the scheme change their opinions of each other? And how come the plan involves Veigar being nice? UPDATE #2 Chapter 3 features Veigar's past and a side dish of Lulu's revenge
1. A curse on Peeping Toms!

**Revenge tastes Purple?**

**AN: Hello everyone! (cricket sounds)... Aww, come on, really? I've posted one story here before... I kind of haven't finished it yet or updated it in a while, but I promise I will! (more crickets). Okay, okay, so yeah, if you've floated around the Code Geass anime page, then you might know I've been working on a story there called "Another Day." Unfortunately, due to immense writer's block, school going crazy, and basically a TON of family drama, I haven't been able to update lately. :( Well, now here I am studying for finals and I took a break to surf through some deviantart pictures and the like when I happened upon a picture of a league of legends pair that I shamelessly ship. I'll add the picture to my profile later (maybe... if it's allowed... I need to check the rules on that...) If anyone's curious about the image, just google image search "veigar & lulu league of legends fanpop" and it should be the very first result. This is a one shot based on that picture, which by the way I DO NOT OWN! If you happen to know who does own it, let me know and I'll give them credit. Oh, and I don't own Veigar, Lulu, or any of the other characters or places that show up in this story. They belong to Riot games (duh). Anyway, here's my little story about a possible story behind the picture and how Lulu and Veigar became "friends." P.S. I know, my title sucks, so sue me!**

_Well that was a mockery of a match._ Veigar pushed aside a few tree branches blocking his path, then continued forward. He'd just finished a competition within the "Twisted Treeline." Although his team had won, the match hadn't exactly left him in the most cheerful of moods, due to having to cooperate with his most hated rival, Teemo, and a certain annoying Fairy Sorceress...

Moodily, he sauntered on down the cobblestone path of the arena, trying to make his way toward the opposite summoning stand. Technically, either stand could send him back to the Institute of War, but the other stand was currently overrun with chattering little people who had already spent most of Veigar's patience. So, with the closest option rendered null and void, he instead started on his way toward the opposite side of the treeline.

Around him, the wind blew a haunting melody as it whistled past moaning trees with tortured faces carved into their bark. Several ethereal flowers blossomed at his feet, but the fake blooms did nothing to scent the stagnant air. The whole of the Shadow Isles was a world eclipsed by death and ghosts, and the Twisted Treeline was no exception to that rule. With the exception of a few special breeds of monsters, nothing truly lived in the dark, moonlit forest. In fact, nothing could survive in the forest for very long, not without a lot of magical help. With no creatures, the only sound came from the howling wind as it disturbed the trees. Veigar wouldn't have been surprised if in some bizarre way the trees truly spoke to each other when the wind whipped about them. It certainly sounded like they were protesting their existence, not that he cared.

The dark sorcerer continued walking along in silence, with only the wind's company until he could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and listened more carefully. The feet weren't following a typical running or walking pace. It was something in between and slightly off-rhythm.

He frowned when he saw the reason for the disturbance. A little yordle girl, one of the newer ones to the League, appeared around the corner. The girl, Lulu, stood a little shorter than him, despite her red, high-heeled boots. She wore a matching red tunic over a shirt with sleeves of alternating red and pink stripes. Completing her outfit, and resting on top of her long purple hair, was a tall, pointed, red hat with a bit of golden trim. She turned her head around, giving Veigar a glance of her pretty, youthful face. Unlike most female yordles, whose smooth skin generally appeared pale blue in complexion, this yordle's skin had a lavender hue. He turned away just as the girl's bright green eyes finally settled on him.

"Hey, Veigar!" Lulu called, skipping up to the mage.

_Oh good night, doesn't the crazy girl ever quit? _Veigar thought, rolling his eyes as he continued walking on, pretending he hadn't heard her.

"Veigar, wait up!" Lulu accelerated and managed to cut him off. "Just stop for a second, would you? I need to give you something."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested. Besides, I need to get back to something evil and important. If it weren't so serious that I needed to get back immediately, I would cheerfully swallow your soul for wasting my time!"

"But Veigar–"

He shoved her aside harshly and continued on down the path. _Stupid sorceress._ _She'll quit in time, just like all the others. _ She certainly was persistent. Lulu had been trying to talk to Veigar about something or another ever since she joined the League. At least once a day, she approached Veigar, and every time, he sent her away in a huff of rage.

As evil as he claimed to be, Veigar didn't particularly enjoy wasting his magic on blasting other champions who'd just respawn in a matter of minutes. It seemed almost degrading, but the rules said that any champion of the League who died on the Fields of Justice or anywhere else would be revived so that they could continue competing. For all intents and purposes, they were immortal, which caused Veigar no end of grief.

Unfortunately, since blasting them to kingdom come was pointless, the uneasy phase for new champion introductions nearly drove Veigar mad. Every time a new champion entered the League, they always spent a little while trying to awkwardly get to know the other champions. Some of the champions, like Teemo for example, were totally fine with this. Other, more antisocial champions, like Veigar weren't. Usually, after two or three days of avoiding them and a few well-timed threats, the newbies gave up on befriending Veigar and instead stayed the heck out of his path.

Lulu was the exception to that rule. She followed him around whenever she saw him, constantly pestering him over this or that. He could threaten, beg, plead, and ignore her from sunup until sundown then until the sun came up again, but nothing phased her. She might leave for a second or so, but without fail she always returned, far too soon for Veigar's liking, and picked up right where she left off.

Honestly, by now he was kind of used to her. She was like an extention of his shadow. It followed him everywhere he went, and, since there was nothing he could do to change it, he just ignored it. At least, he tried to ignore it. Lulu was nothing if not persistent… and spookily creative.

"Zippy!" Lulu cried as she used a quick spell to speed up even more and catch up with Veigar once more. She actually went so fast that she overshot her mark a little bit, but quickly turned around to fly back over to him, riding on her staff like a witch would a broom. Veigar just shook his head as he observed the trail of flowers that sprouted behind her, a little side effect of the magic. The brightly-colored blossoms looked ridiculously out of place in the Shadow Isles atmosphere.

"Can you please stop, Veigar? It'll only take a minute, I promise!" she looked at him and with one of the most pitiful expressions Veigar had ever seen. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears and her lower lip jutted out slightly, trembling a little.

At least she seemed to be alone. Dealing with one inquisitive yordle was bearable, but if Teemo, Lulu and Veigar's teammate from the earlier match, had been present as well, Veigar would probably have unleashed a primordial burst on him, regardless of the waste of magic. Any of their previous opponents, Poppy, Amumu, or Annie, would have received little better treatment. The last time he'd seen the others, they were all congratulating each other on a game well played and had started up a conversation about how stupid someone's summoner was, how annoying Teemo's mushrooms could be, and other related drivel. Veigar figured it would be the perfect time to sneak away while Lulu was being social. As per usual, his tactics had failed. He mentally adjusted the score in his mind: Lulu: 1,239 Veigar: negative 2 (don't ask).

Veigar sighed and said, "Fine, I'll listen, but make it quick."

Lulu's eyes widened. "Really? You're gonna let me talk to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on already, I don't have all day," he said, rolling his eyes as he took a seat on the path, knowing that despite what he'd said, it would probably take Lulu a little while to get to the point.

"Hurray!" Lulu shouted as she twirled herself around her staff using her hat.

After she finished her twirl, she sat down quickly next to Veigar and said, "I just wanted to give this to you." She reached into a small pouch and took out the mask of Liandry's Torment he'd bought earlier in the match. "You left it back at the summoning stand. I thought you might want it back. It's worth a lot of gold after all." The little yordle scouted closer to him and held the mask out to him, a gentle smile on her face.

Veigar fought the urge to roll his eyes again. For a support mage like Lulu, the mask probably was worth a lot of gold. For him, it was actually relatively cheap. He had dozens of the darned things at home, which prompted the next sentence. "Oh, that. I don't need it. Why don't you keep it?"

Lulu's eyes grew wide. No one at the Institute had ever given her a gift before. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Whatever, it makes no difference to me," he said anticlimactically.

Lulu let out a squeal of excitement and tried to put the mask on. Veigar nearly laughed when he realized that she'd somehow put it on upside down. "You're supposed to put it on the other way," Veigar said.

"Like this?" she asked, no putting it on both wrong way out and upside down.

Veigar shook his head and said, "Hold still." He leaned in and removed the mask before putting it on properly. "There, that's right." He started to lean back when Lulu reached out and grabbed his collar.

"Wait…" she whispered. The male yordle paused while Lulu slowly reach up and removed her mask so she could see clearly. "You know, you're really cute beneath that hat," she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks. She wasn't lying. He had long, straight, black hair that ended around his chin. It framed a porcelain face of smooth, peachy skin, with high cheekbones and a straight nose. He was oddly furless, considering most yordle males were covered almost entirely with fur. His liquid-gold colored eyes sparkled with life and widened in shock as he processed what she said.

Veigar gasped and immediately drew back. He hadn't meant to get close enough for her to actually get a good look at him.

"I-it's okay," she said quietly. "I won't tell anyone; I promise!"

Veigar stammered, still in shock after being exposed. He was blushing too, from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. "Y-you'd better not. If you e-even think about it then I'll… I'll… I'll do something really evil!" he insisted.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry. I already said I won't tell. And when I promise something, I never, ever, ever break it."

Veigar drew a deep breath and tried to get his nerves under control when he noticed a little bit of movement from the bushes beyond them. As he continued watching and listening, he definitively heard someone mutter the name, "Teemo." He frowned and pulled Lulu close.

"Don't look around, and don't say a thing out loud. At least one person is spying on us."

"A spy!" she whispered in shock.

"Uh-huh," Veigar replied.

Lulu's face turned indignant. "That's really rude. I just wanted to talk to you alone for a second and now everyone's spying on us."

"It sure looks that way." Veigar had a sudden flash of evil inspiration. He gave Lulu a devious look and said, "Do you want to help me get them back?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Is that fairy still with you?"

"He's right where he always is," she commented, removing her cap to reveal Pix sleeping comfortably in her hair. "Pix, wake up, sleepy-head!" she ordered.

Pix shook his head a little and slowly woke up. Veigar whispered the plan to him and, with a pixie chuckle, he zipped off.

"What do we do now?" Lulu asked.

"Do you trust me?" Veigar added.

"Me … trust you? Well, yeah, sure I guess."

"For now, that's a good thing. I think the people spying are in the bush right behind you," he said, whispering to Lulu.

Lulu barely resisted her natural impulse to turn around and wave at them. Fortunately, Veigar inadvertently helped her with that. Lulu blushed bright red as she watched Veigar carefully removed his outer robe. Beneath it, he wore a navy blue t-shirt with sleeves that tucked into his steel gauntlets and white pants tucked into his boots.

"V-V-Veigar… why'd you take off your robe?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Lulu; I'm still wearing more clothes than most of the female champions right now. Besides, if I left the robe on, then the spikes might hurt you when I do this." He pulled Lulu close, intimately close, until she was literally sitting on his lap and leaning on his chest.

If she had thought too hard about that, she would have blushed again, but she was too busy noticing how warm and… surprisingly… comfortable he was. Nothing in the world could have felt more right to her. She could vaguely hear a stir from the bushes and could tell that whoever the spies were, they didn't quite know what to make of this.

Veigar heard the commotion too and smiled. If they thought this was bad, they were going to have a real problem here in a minute. They just needed to keep their attention a little longer while Pix did the rest.

"Okay, Lulu," he whispered in her ear, "Now comes the tricky part. We need to keep their attention focused on us so that they can't figure out what Pix is doing."

"How do we do that?" Lulu asked innocently.

"It's not hard, we just need to show them something genuinely shocking."

"L-like what?"

"Do you still trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she replied.

He leaned in close to her and caressed her face gently.

"V-Veigar!" she gasped, again turning bright red.

He laughed a little, then winked at her and said just loudly enough for the eavesdroppers to overhear, "Please, Lu, I promise I won't do anything **too** naughty…" His golden eyes sparkled with mischief, and a devilish smirk rested on his face where before he'd worn a mask of indifference.

Lulu took a shaky breath and started acting. "B-but Veigar… I've never done that before!" she said, a little louder too, just to make sure she was heard. The rustling in the bush was now undeniable.

"Good job," he whispered to her, then added in a louder voice, "It's okay. I'll guide you through it."

"Y-you promise?"

"Cross my heart," he said.

"O-okay then. V-Veigar… what if… someone finds out?"

"They won't, Lu. No one can ever find out about us. If they do, I'll use an enchantment on them so strong that they'll forget their own name," he added an angry note to the last part just for good measure and noticed an appropriate shiver from the bush. "Don't worry about that now though," he coaxed, drawing her face close to his. "I promise; it's really not that bad."

"V-Veigar, I'm scared…"

"Don't be afraid, Sorceress. I'll never hurt you; I promise."

"I know you won't hurt me… but… what if I'm not good enough? What if I really suck at this?"

"You won't. I have a feeling you'll be very, very good at it."

He leaned into her so much that he was almost kissing her. Timidly, she reached beneath his hat and touched his face. She put his long, black hair behind his ears and shuddered saying, "H-how do we start?"

"Why don't we start with a little kiss?" Veigar asked. He pulled her the rest of the way to himself and kissed her so very gently and passionately she thought she might melt.

She moaned as he introduced her to a side of heaven she didn't know existed. He kept kissing her then wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close. He used his other hand to trace along her cheek.

Lulu wrapped both her arms around his neck and cuddled a little closer.

"Ungh." It was Veigar who moaned this time. He didn't think that this would feel so… damned… good. _Where is that fairy?_ Veigar wondered. He and Lulu had been distracting the spies for quite a while now…

They both held the kiss as long as they could, but, eventually, they needed to break apart for air. Veigar looked at Lulu as he caught his breath, somewhat desperately. The look clearly said, _what now?_

Lulu understood. They needed to keep distracting them, but if all they did was kiss then they might eventually get bored and leave. "V-Veigar? Was I okay at that?" she asked, more to stall than anything while she tried to think of a way to keep their attention.

"Yes, you were," he replied. "I told you you'd be good at this."

"What should we do next?" Lulu asked. A thought occurred to her and, despite her blushing, she managed to stammer. "S-shouldn't you be on top of me?" she asked.

Veigar was pretty sure he felt steam coming out of his ears when she said that. He somehow found the nerve to say… "Well, that's usually how it works." He whispered to her, too quietly for the others to hear, "Are you really okay with that?"

"It's okay, I trust you. Just, please don't do anything too bad," she whispered back. She scooted off of his lap and got ready to lie down on the ground, when Veigar stopped her.

"Wait just a moment," Veigar said. He grabbed the robe he'd discarded before and laid it out on the path. "There," he replied, "that'll keep you warmer, and cleaner."

Lulu smiled at him and said, "Thank you… sweetheart."

Veigar leaned in and kissed her again. Lulu felt her heart soaring as he captured her lips, then gently laid her down on the robe, being careful not to set her near any of the spikes. He laid down with her and continued kissing her lips gently. To Lulu's relief, he didn't take any advantage of her while he was up there. He lay almost as still as a stone, kissing her softly and sweetly. To Lulu's surprise, it actually felt kind of… nice.

Veigar mentally cursed himself as he released a pent up groan of pleasure. He couldn't keep this up much longer. The part of playing the "caring" boyfriend (or whatever the hell he and Lulu were pretending to be) wasn't that hard in most ways. Lulu was an attractive yordle and words of affection really didn't taste too sour on the tongue, especially when she let him throw in that little bit about casting a spell on anyone who caught them. He needed to research whether or not that spell existed after this was over… The hard part about this though, was not taking advantage of Lulu. Whatever they were pretending to be at the moment wasn't real, and therefore, he couldn't take too much advantage of the situation or she'd blow their cover and his opportunity for revenge would be lost. Holding back wouldn't be so difficult… if she weren't so pretty… and if she wasn't such a damned good kisser. He nearly lost control when they'd kissed sitting up. To have her beneath him like this… perfectly submissive, perfectly beautiful, perfectly perfect… it was too much to handle. He was almost thankful for the audience behind him, reminding him that they couldn't get too carried away. All the same, something was going to hit the fan if this went on much longer. _Hurry up, you blasted fairy!_

Teemo watched from the bush, binoculars in hand, unable to believe his eyes. How in the hell had he missed this? Veigar and Lulu were a **couple?** Veigar actually **cared** about someone? Then why in the heck was he always so cold to Lulu? Was that just part of the plan to keep anyone from guessing that they were together? If that was the case, it worked! The thought that Veigar had pulled the wool over his eyes thus far infuriated Teemo, but didn't particularly surprise him. Veigar was pretty good at keeping secrets. But **sheesh!** He had no idea that Lulu was such a good actress! She never let on that they were even friends, despite her constantly shadowing him.

"My turn with the binoculars, Teemo!" Poppy growled, giving him a jab in the knee.

"They're my binoculars!" Annie sniffled, "I should be able to look through them!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea to be here," Amumu said. "You guys heard him. If he finds out any of us know they're together, he'll cast a spell on us to make us forget everything. Trust me, you don't have any idea how horrible it is to know nothing about yourself."

"Whatever, mummy, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Poppy replied, yanking the binoculars from Teemo and peering through them herself. She squeeled a little at what she saw and whispered, "Oh my gosh, they're totally making out! Veigar's on top of her now, and they're both hugging and kissing all over."

"All over?" Teemo asked, feeling a blush creep over his own face.

"Well, not **all** over. They've both still got all their clothes on, well, except for Veigar's robe, but that doesn't count. But yeah, Veigar's not just kissing her lips anymore. He's kissing her forehead now… Now he's going down her neck. Oh my gosh, he just whispered something in her ear again! Oh, I want to know what he's saying! I mean, really, I never thought he could be any kind of romantic, but the way Lulu keeps blushing, whatever he says must either be really sweet or really scandalous."

"It's Amumu's turn with the binoculars now," Teemo said, not realizing his nose was starting to bleed a little. He hadn't quite found the gumption to kiss Tristana yet, even though they'd been dating for a while now. He found himself wondering if he'd enjoy it as much as Veigar seemed to enjoy kissing Lulu…

"Here you go, Amumu," Amumu reluctantly took the binoculars and said, "Uh oh, I think maybe they're done. Veigar's getting off of her and he's helping Lulu up. Wait… now he's kissing her again and… oh my goodness, he's dancing with her!"

"Kya! That is sooooo romantic," Annie said, squeezing Tibbers tightly.

"Yeah, but why'd they stop there? They really didn't go very far," Poppy muttered. She'd hoped she might be able to see what Veigar really looked like without his costume. She'd never even seen his face up close.

"I'll bet one of them got uncomfortable," Teemo replied. "Probably Lulu. Veigar wouldn't have a second thought about going all the way with a girl… I don't think… Lulu is pretty shy though, which is why this all confuses me. How long have those two been together? I'm pretty sure Lulu would never have let Veigar go that far unless they've been together for a long time. Plus, Veigar implied he'd let her see his face. He doesn't let **anyone** do that!"

"Shush, shush, be quiet they're talking again!" Annie said. "And give me those binoculars, it's my turn!"

Lulu and Veigar twirled gracefully to the eerie music the wind played as it whistled through the ghastly forest. Despite its ominous tune, the music was quite beautiful and easy to dance to. That's what had given Veigar the idea to switch to dancing instead. He could tell that both of them were getting more than a little uncomfortable with the previous situation.

"I'm really sorry again," Lulu said.

"Don't worry about it; it's natural to be nervous. I can wait, my Fairy."

She blushed again as he called her **his** fairy. Even though she knew they were just pretending, it felt good to at least pretend for a moment that she belonged somewhere. All her life, Lulu had wanted to belong. She didn't belong in the Glade, she didn't belong in Bandle City, and she didn't belong to any of the city-states. So she just wandered wherever she could, never staying in one place too long lest she wear out her welcome permanently, like she had in her old home. Now that she was inside Veigar's arms though… even if it was just pretend… it felt good.

Veigar spun her around beneath his arm, then wrapped his arms around her from behind before bending down to kiss her neck. Lulu smiled and craned her neck to the side to give him better access. He kissed all the way up her neck before he released her so they could dance again. Lulu twirled away before spinning back into his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. Veigar puzzled over that as they danced. This **was** all just pretend, right? But then… what was she thanking him for?

"I don't understand," he confessed in a whisper.

"Will you stay? After this is over? Just for a second or two, I promise. I'll explain it to you then," she whispered back.

Veigar sighed. Staying to talk to Lulu was what got him into this mess in the first place… then again, he didn't really hate her company. "Okay, I'll stay."

She smiled radiantly and said, "Thank you," again.

All of a sudden, they heard a terrified cry. Veigar and Lulu immediately stopped their dance and turned around in time to see Annie fleeing from two wolves, Amumu scampering up a tree to get away from the third, three wraiths pursuing Poppy, and three golems chasing a very contrite and frightened Teemo. All of them were screaming their heads off. Pix laughed as all of the monsters chased away the intruders. It had taken him a while to aggravate all of them, especially when his tiny attacks didn't do much damage, but that reaction was definitely worth it.

Veigar and Lulu both laughed evilly as the plan finally reached its climax. Veigar danced happily as one of his vicious schemes finally came to fruition while Lulu threw her hat into the air in celebration.

"That was so great, Veigar! You really are the Master of Evil!" she said, smiling at him.

"Of course I am," Veigar replied, still laughing a little, even though the monsters had long since fled, each of them pursuing a not-so-valiant champion.

Pix flew between them and posed heroically. Lulu laughed and said, "Yeah, we know, we couldn't have done it without you, Pix!" He grinned then flew over to Lulu's hat, which had landed on the ground a few feet away, and nestled himself underneath it to go back to sleep. She shook her head and laughed, "Lazy fairy."

Veigar couldn't agree more. He turned to Lulu and said, "Now that we're really alone, what was it you thanked me for earlier?"

She blushed a little and said, "Well… I know we were just pretending to like each other and everything, but… you really did make me feel loved. You never once took advantage of me, at least not too much, and you always treated me nicely. I haven't felt loved in a very, very long time… not for centuries even. I never had anyone to love me, or a place to belong. Bandle City banished me, and it's not safe for me to keep staying in the Glade. Everyone else just thinks I'm some kind of freak, so no one wants me around. That's what I was thankful for. At least for a little bit… it wasn't too hard to pretend I belonged. Thank you for that, and for everything you did."

Veigar felt a stab of pity for Lulu. He knew better than anyone what it meant for a yordle to be isolated. No wonder the poor girl had never given up on befriending him. She had nowhere to go, no one to run to.

"I'm… glad I could make you feel that way," he said at last.

Lulu smiled, a beautiful smile so radiant it shamed the sun. Slowly, she turned to walk away. On impulse, he called out to her, "Lulu?"

She immediately turned back to look at him. He smiled, "You forgot something." He extended the mask he'd given her earlier out to her.

She blushed and said, "Thanks."

He gestured to the forlorn hat and the fairy beneath it. "Shouldn't you take those back too?"

"No, Pix is probably fast asleep under there. When he wakes up, he'll come find me. He'll bring the hat too. He always does." She reached out and grasped the mask, but Veigar didn't let go.

"Did you change your mind? Do you want to keep it?" she asked.

"No, I just want you to understand. When I gave you the mask before, you didn't mean anything to me. Now, you're my friend, for real."

She looked at him and gasped in shock, "Really?"

"Really, I think we both could use at least one friend."

Lulu smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Veigar!"

He tilted her head up with his hand and gave her a chaste kiss, leaving her completely baffled.

He gave an evil chuckle, then said, "See you around." A second later, he'd disappeared into thin air.

Lulu touched her lips. They still tingled a bit from where Veigar had kissed them. _Does that mean he really likes me?_ Lulu decided to think it over later. For now, she had some cupcakes she wanted to bake when she got home. Maybe she'd save a few for Veigar, whenever she saw him next. She touched her lips one more time and laughed before saying to herself, "Yep, that **definitely** tasted purple."

As she walked away, she didn't notice the one yordle still watching her. Amumu silently descended from the tree he'd climbed, holding the binoculars in his hand. If Veigar ever found out he'd seen what he'd seen, Amumu was certain he'd wish he were (still) dead. All the same, there was a part of him that couldn't help but like knowing Lulu and Veigar's secret…

All of a sudden, Lulu's hat raised into the air, seemingly of its own accord, and came hurtling toward him.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Amumu cried as he fled in the opposite direction of the possessed hat.

If he'd been a better listener, he might've heard Pix's evil laughter from beneath the hat as he chased the yordle throughout the haunted atmosphere.

**AN: Tada! Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop writing forever? Whatever your thoughts, please send me a review. Just please be gentle. This is my first ever one shot, and second ever fanfic! Constructive criticism only, please, don't flame me! I promise I'll uptdate "Another Day" soon, but for now, back to the finals studying (anyone know how to cram a semester's worth of organic chemistry into your head?)**


	2. Ok, ok, you guys win :P Here's another

**AN: Well, as my precious little sister would say, "OH MY CHOCOLATE-FUDGE SUNDAE!" Holy cow, I never dreamed this story would get such an overwhelming response! I truly expected this might make a couple of people smile and that'd be the end of it, but NO! You all have encouraged and supported me throughout the past two months and even sent me PMs begging for more. Well, who am I to deny my fanbase? :P I hope this chapter makes you all as happy as the first one did. I'm kind of scared it won't measure up, since it didn't have any "inspiration" as the first one did (the deviantart picture I mentioned). This chapter came entirely from the confines of my mind (which I highly recommend you don't investigate too thoroughly. There are really scary things in there.) I also apologize that it isn't exactly timely. Yes, I do realize that Christmas was almost a month ago, but hey, this is the LOL-universe. For all we know, maybe they celebrate Christmas in the middle of January (not likely, but possible). Besides, I thought it'd be fun to incorporate some snowdown costumes. Sue me. Anyway, like I said, this story is all me. I do NOT however own Winter-wonder-Lulu, Pix-the-poro-fairy, Bad-Santa-Veigar, Earnest-Elf-Tristana, Teemo-the-Hated-Yordle-Bearer-of-Poisoned-Mushrooms, Bandle City or anything else specific in this story. All I own is the story plot itself. Oh, and I own the totally unoriginal name of "Aidar," which you'll encounter a couple of times in here. Warning, the beginning of this story is a tiny bit sad and angsty. I promise it'll end happy though, just not necessarily with a "happily-ever-after." :) Well, that's about it for an introduction, I think I'll go ahead and let you read on for now. Sorry if it sucks! :(**

* * *

Christmas in a Winter Wonderland

"Phew, finally got the head straight up there," Lulu said with a smile. Pix grinned and flew around the now complete snowman again and again. "Pix! Slow down, you're going to make me dizzy!" Lulu called. The fairy paid no heed to her words, and instead continued zipping around merrily until he accidentally collided with Lulu, pushing her to the snowy ground below. The two friends laughed cheerfully and decided to make snow fairies so long as they were down there. (Snow angels were so… unoriginal.)

Finally, after waving her arms and legs about for a while, Lulu stood up from the frozen ground and surveyed her surroundings. All-in-all, it was a beautiful Christmas day. All around the woods sounded a myriad of songbird melodies and the chattering of squirrels. The vague scent of pine lingered in the air, probably from the evergreen trees hiding the woodland creatures. Three snowmen, all made by Lulu, stared back at her with eyes made from colorful pebbles she'd collected before the snow came. Around the snowmen, thousands of tiny snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the woods surrounding Bandle City in a soft, white blanket. Normally, Lulu would've loved to see the pure blue sky, but today dozens of puffy, white and grey clouds shrouded it from view.

A gust of wind suddenly whisked through, pelting Lulu with the cold. She drew her blue fur coat around her tighter, and adjusted the crowned hat atop her head. Turning her ocean-blue eyes toward the sky, the yordle picked out a low hanging cloud spitting snowflakes onto her braided blue hair. With a chuckle, she teasingly tried to throw a snowball at one of the lower hanging clouds. The snowball went up a little ways before plummeting right back down into her upturned face. Pix panicked and tried to dig Lulu's face out before it froze. In a brief moment, his friend's face was exposed again. Lulu just laughed and said, "Yep, that tasted purple!" Pix stuck his tongue out at her and threw a pixie-sized snowball at her cheek. The two laughed as it struck, dissolving into dozens of tiny snowflakes once more.

As the two frolicked about in the snow, Lulu heard a familiar voice calling, "Hey, Lulu!" Turning toward the voice, Lulu spotted another female yordle with blue skin and white hair. She wore a green elvish suit with a matching hat and boots.

"Tristana!" Lulu exclaimed, quickly jumping up and down to wave at the other yordle. "Merry Christmas!" Lulu called.

"And a happy new year!" Tristana called back as she drew closer, so that the two could communicate better. "So, Lulu, what are you up to out here today? I figured you'd be travelling. You know, most people go to see their family or friends on Christmas," she replied with an innocent smile.

Lulu frowned as tears came to her now blue eyes. Her eyes tended to change color sometimes based on her mood. As winter approached, and especially as it got closer to Christmas, they always turned a deep blue, representing her sadness. Lulu had no family left, and her only good friends were Pix and Veigar. (Though, of course, that last one was still a BIG secret. Veigar wouldn't have it any other way.) This time of year reminded her of happier days, days from long, long ago. She looked sadly at the snowmen she'd created. Well, actually calling them "snowmen" didn't exactly do them justice. They were more like snow-sculptures, and incredibly realistic ones at that.

The largest one was a little taller than Lulu with a fox-shaped head and ears. His mouth was set in a firm line, but Lulu could still just barely remember the warm sparkle in her father's eyes, the sparkle that belied the caring heart behind the face that seldom smiled. In a way, Veigar reminded Lulu of her father. Veigar almost never smiled either, at least not in innocent joy, and he certainly never let anyone see him doing it. But Veigar's eyes had the same sparkle as her father's. That was why Lulu initially never gave up on befriending him. She knew that shimmer well, and was certain Veigar couldn't be all bad. Her father certainly wasn't. No, her dad might've appeared gruff and mean on the exterior, but Lulu remembered many, many times when his hard countenance had melted, usually when she caught him staring lovingly at either her mother or one of his two children. Lulu self-consciously rubbed one of the two fox ears atop her head, her only inheritance from the elder yordle.

A slightly smaller snowman stood beside her father's replica, shaped more like a diminutive human than a fox. This snowman was female, with long hair and a kind, warm smile. Lulu's mother was probably the most beautiful yordle in the whole world, at least in Lulu's mind. She'd had soft purple skin and hair like Lulu's, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes anyone could imagine, with no animal traits. The thing Lulu remembered most about her mother, however, was her infectious laugh, echoing like wind-chimes in Lulu's memory. Lulu fought the urge to gaze at her own skin. It honestly hurt to see herself in the mirror. If Lulu's eye color ever changed to purple, as it had once since she'd met Veigar (right after he'd kissed her and agreed to become her friend), she looked like a carbon copy of her mother. That was just too much pain to bear; hence the reason that in many of her costumes, including the one she now wore, she tended to transmogulate her skin color to a peachy tone, rather than her usual lavender. At least that way, she didn't look quite so much like her beloved mother.

The last snowman, though the smallest, was her very favorite. It looked like a fox cub, a perfect miniature version of her father, but with the biggest, goofiest smile anyone had ever seen... her baby brother. Lulu poured all her magic into making it as lifelike as possible. The only problem was the color. Her brother's fur wasn't snowy-white. It was cerulean-blue. Her precious little brother, Aidar, had been her best friend. They'd gone on many "adventures" through the woods together and shared the same vivid imaginations (though Lulu's did slightly surpass his sometimes). Her brother surpassed even her own silliness though. It was so hard not to laugh at her brother's antics; even their generally stern father tended to break down at the sight of little Aidar banging into everything in sight while wearing a pot over his head and a blanket tied around his little shoulders.

Lulu tried to hold back the tears as she thought of her now long-dead family, but couldn't help herself as the tiny droplets fell, turning to snowflakes as they left her face.

"Aw, that's so cute, Lulu! Your tears turn into snowflakes!" Tristana said, a little too upbeat to notice Lulu's depression. Well, that and no one had ever seen the typically happy-go-lucky girl the slightest bit upset, let alone weeping. It never registered to Tristana that Lulu might actually be upset about something.

Unseen, and a far distance away, a figure clenched his hand tightly. _Who in the hell could call such an innocent yordle's tears 'cute?' Doesn't any other yordle besides me understand pain when they see it?_

Unaware of the silent observer, Lulu tried to hide her anguish behind her usual veil of silliness as she replied, "Oh, yeah, isn't it the bestest? And with this new winter wonder costume, Pix is a poro! Doesn't he look adoribus?"

"He sure does," Tristana replied, grinning at the fairy-turned-poro. She laughed as Pix flew up to her and gave her a gentle pinch on the cheek. "Well, see you later, Lulu! I'm headed over to Teemo's for a Christmas party! Merry Christmas again!"

"Yeah, merry Christmas," Lulu replied, watching sadly as Tristana skipped away, the tip of her elf hat swinging back and forth with every step she took.

Lulu turned away from the disappearing figure and gazed sadly at her snow-family once more. Without a word, she reached out to touch her fake baby-brother's face.

"You look a lot like the she-yordle."

Lulu jumped in surprise and turned to see… "Santa?"

The short, bearded man laughed beneath his red, fur-trimmed costume and said, "Don't be ridiculous." Veigar removed the beard from his costume and smiled at her as he added, "It's just me."

Lulu grinned and said, "Sorry, Veigar. Your costume is pretty convincing."

"It had better be. No one's supposed to know I'm close to you," Veigar replied as he put the false beard back on, not so much to hide his identity, but rather to hide the emotions threatening to appear on his face. "If anyone dreamed the dreaded master of evil had a weakness…" he whispered softly, tracing Lulu's wet cheek as he did so.

Lulu blushed, but smiled up at her friend. Veigar pointed to the snow-woman and asked quietly, "Is she your mother?"

Unspeakable sadness filled her heart as she gazed at the snowmen and replied, "Well, yeah, I guess. Or at least, she's the closest thing I'll ever see to her now. The big one beside her is my father. And… this is Aidar, my little brother."

Veigar nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed into his body, seeking his warmth and comfort. "Do you do this every Christmas?" he asked.

"No, I used to go visit their graves. It's just… I didn't feel like I was spending time with them there, you know? It feels like they should still be alive, walking around somewhere, waiting for me to come home. I know they're not, but that doesn't change anything. I just can't seem to wrap my head around them all lying under a gravestone. I can understand this though. At least this way I can sort of see them. I can pretend they're here with me."

Veigar hugged her a little tighter and said, "Why pretend?" He lifted her head to face them and said, "They're a part of you." He traced her ears and said, "See? Here's your father." He stroked her chilled cheeks and said, "Here's your mother." Then he leaned in and quickly pecked the tip of her nose. It was so silly and unlike Veigar that she couldn't help but laugh. As her laughter finally died down, a dazzling smile remained on her face. "And that is your brother's smile." He wiped away the last of the tear trails on her face and said, "Don't dwell on the past, Lu. They would want you to live and be happy here and now."

Lulu cuddled a little closer and said, "Wow, I didn't think you were capable of saying such sweet things… at least outside of pretending," she added with a wink.

He grinned devilishly in reply and said, "You tell anybody, and I swear I'll make you pay."

"Really?" she replied giggling. "Oh Tristie!" the little girl called out on the off chance that the other yordle was still around.

Veigar tackled Lulu to the snowy ground and replied, "You know, you really shouldn't have done that. Now you'll have to face the consequences." A sparkle entered Veigar's eyes as he started tickling her mercilessly. Her laughter echoed through the forest surrounding them. The girl managed to choke between giggles, "Veigar –hee hee– STOP! –Haha– I'm gonna pee!"

"Then promise me you won't say a word," Veigar replied, still tickling her mercilessly.

"Okay, okay, I –hahaha– I promise!" Veigar finally relinquished her and stared down at the yordle. If Lulu could've seen behind the Santa beard, she would've wondered what exactly the starstruck look on Veigar's face meant, and why his mouth was slightly upturned. As it was, she wondered why his eyes had softened and what the shimmer in them meant. Did it mean the same thing as her father's?

Veigar didn't know his face had softened as it had. The back of his mind was busy thinking about the strange fire he felt raging in the bottom of his belly and whatever gremlins within him were tying his insides into knots. Most of his attention though, was focused on how he was, once again, atop the most beautiful and perfect yordle he'd ever seen. But this time, there was no one watching and no pretending…

"Veigar? What is it?" Lulu asked, shaking him slightly from his reverie.

Veigar sighed quietly. Lulu was his _friend,_ not his **girl**_friend. _Even though the pair had been friends for several months now, Veigar had never once expressed an interest in Lulu as anything more than a friend... well, not besides that **one** kiss, but that was a fluke! Once upon a time, he didn't think he'd want a friend. Now though, it was getting harder and harder to understand how he'd gotten by without Lulu. He could tell her anything, and she always kept his every thought and deed secret. She'd been careful to obey his wishes that no one find out about their friendship, despite her constant teasing. He found that it felt relieving to speak to a yordle with whom he had so much in common. Banishment, loneliness, ostracism, and the yearning for a better world united them. They had different ideas of how to make that world, but they found it so easy to set their differences aside rather than continue on alone again. All that was to say, Lulu was a **perfect** friend, not his girlfriend. He definitely didn't want or need one of those… hang the temptation.

Nonetheless… this sort of opportunity didn't knock twice. He wouldn't push it too far, but a simple…friendly-ish… gesture should be fine, right? He looked down at her and reasoned he didn't care if it was okay or not. He was evil; she knew that going in. She was his friend, so he'd never betray or hurt her, but he might occasionally take advantage of her. That's just the price you pay for befriending the master of all evil. With that in mind, he pulled off the beard and leaned down to kiss her gently. Lulu melted and kissed him back, feeling butterflies invade her stomach as she did so. After about a minute, Veigar pulled back and helped Lulu back to her feet.

"That brought back memories," Lulu said with a chuckle, remembering when they'd pretended to be girlfriend and boyfriend for the sake of a plan for vengeance.

"It certainly did," Veigar replied. "All of them were pleasant, I hope," he added, looking at her with the sparkle in his eyes again.

_Just like Papa,_ Lulu thought, but all she said was, "Definitely. Your plan was truly magnificent, you know?"

Veigar cracked a smile as he recalled their last adventure and all that had come because of it. "Yeah, it was." He frowned slightly, remembering what he'd witnessed before he revealed himself. "You know, I actually came out here to put another evil plan into motion. Would you like to join me, for old time's sake?" he asked, his eyes now twinkling with mischief.

Lulu grinned wickedly and said, "Sure, but on two conditions. One, no one can get seriously hurt or killed, and two, Pix must come with us."

Veigar frowned. "I accept, but I really wanted to put Teemo in some level of pain…"

"Then let's go bruise his ego; that's always safe!" Lulu replied with a chuckle.

Veigar tried to formulate a new plan, one that incorporated Lulu and Pix but didn't cause any permanent damage. His smile widened as he thought of an idea and whispered it to Lulu.

"Oh! Oh, that's diabolical!" Lulu exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Then let's get busy," Veigar replied. He carefully pulled Pix out of the air and whispered the idea to him as well. Pix gave Veigar a salute and, after Lulu transmogulated him to hide his wings, Pix raced off into the distance, toward Teemo's house, where the yordles assumed the Christmas party was happening. Meanwhile, Lulu and Viegar started collecting as much snow as they could get their hands on.

After a few minutes, Pix arrived outside the Teemo's cottage and made a small, pitiful yelp.

"Teemo, did you hear that?" Tristana asked from inside the cozy, little cottage, suddenly turning her head toward the door.

Teemo, who'd just about worked up the courage to kiss her (finally!), replied, "No, I didn't hear anything, Trist," and started to pucker up again.

Tristana put her hand up to his mouth and said, "I'm serious. I think I heard something outside. It sounded scared." She shoved Teemo aside, stood up from the couch, and walked over toward the door, grabbing her gun as she went, just in case. Upon opening the door, she saw Pix (whom she mistook for an ordinary poro) looking up at her sadly. "Aw, cute little guy. Teemo, come here and take a look at this!" Tristana called.

Teemo whimpered silently to himself about missing his chance, but walked over to Tristana. Admittedly, his heart melted at the sight of the poro.

"It is cute," Teemo replied with a smile, "but what's it doing so far from home?"

The poro barked a little again and nuzzled against Tristiana's leg.

"It acts like it's a pet, not a wild poro. I bet someone left it at their house to go visiting for Christmas and it got lonely," Tristana reasoned.

"That makes sense," said Teemo kneeling down to pet the adorable, little thing. The moment he took his eyes off of Tristana, a snowball pelted him.

"HEY! Trist, that's not nice!" Teemo cried turning to face her again.

"I didn't do anything!" Tristana replied defensively.

"Who did then, the poro? No one else is here," Teemo replied, rolling his eyes.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Tristana replied. Teemo gave her a suspicious look. Tristana just rolled her eyes and reached down to pick up the poro. Another snowball hit her as she did so. "WHAT THE? TEEMO!"

"I didn't do it!" Teemo said, a bit too smugly for Tristana's liking. (**AN side note: I'll let you decide for yourselves who hit Tristana here. :) )**

"Hee-hee-hee."

Tristana and Teemo looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Teemo whispered.

"Yeah, someone's out there," Tristana replied. Two snowballs plastered both of their faces at once.

"That's it! Let's go get 'em!" Tristana yelled.

"I'll scout ahead; you cover me!" Teemo said, as he charged into the wooded landscape, with Tristana following close behind.

Veigar grinned and pelted Teemo with another snowball before running further into cover. He needed to lure them further out, toward Lulu.

"It's Veigar!" Teemo called over his shoulder to Tristana, catching a glimpse of his Santa hat and suit.

"No, it's Santa! Merry Christmas, you made the nice list!" Veigar yelled back to him, pelting him with another snowball.

"Shoot him!" Teemo called as he tried to clear his face off.

Tristie fired a round from her gun, which Veigar barely dodged.

"HEY! I just threw snowballs! NO CANNONFIRE!" Veigar called, privately thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't been hit.

"Serves you right for trying to wreck our Christmas!" Tristana called ahead as she reloaded.

_Almost there,_ Veigar thought, grinning. _Come on, Lulu; you're up once I jump this snowdrift._ Veigar leapt up over a pile of snow and out of sight.

"Come on, Trist!" Teemo called back and he leapt over the snowdrift as well. Upon landing, he saw nothing but an army of snowmen, at least thirty of them, spread throughout the clearing. His jaw dropped and his left eye began twitching slightly. _When did all these get here, and how am I ever gonna find Veigar with all these scattered around? _he wondered, as it was slowly approaching nightfall, making it difficult to determine which figures were snowmen and which were real.

Behind the wall of snowmen, Lulu and Veigar chuckled as quietly as possible at Teemo's befuddled face.

"Over here!" Veigar called to get Teemo moving again. Shaking his head to clear his earlier confusion, Teemo dashed into the snowmen toward Veigar's voice.

"Transmogulate!" Lulu whispered, changing Teemo's form as he ran, without him noticing.

"Teemo? Where are you?" Tristana called as she cleared the snowbank.

"Transmogulate!" Lulu whispered again, repeating the spell on Tristana.

"Over here!" Teemo called. He popped out of the snowman wall toward Tristana's voice only to see… "Veigar!" Teemo whispered angrily darting behind a snowman again. He rolled up a snowball and hurled it at the mage.

Tristana saw Veigar too, hiding behind part of the snowman army, and dodged a snowball headed for her. She rolled up a snowball of her own and threw it at the fugitive. "As you would say, 'Give up now!'" Tristana called. The snowballs continued flying back and forth as Lulu and Veigar watched from a safe distance.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure out you whimsied both of them to look like me?" Veigar asked, chuckling at his two lookalikes (Tristana and Teemo) trying to pelt each other with snowballs.

"Who knows? That spell should last at least ten minutes," Lulu replied, winking at him.

"Are you sure you have enough magic for the grand finale?" Veigar asked.

"Yeah, I know I do. I just need a few minutes to recharge," Lulu said. "Besides, once Pix gets back here, he can help me."

At the sound of his name, Pix came flying up to Lulu, giving her a quick, sloppy kiss on the cheek. Lulu chuckled and said, "Okay, Pix, pay attention, we need to be ready." Pix obediently focused on the scene before him, chiming excitedly.

After a few minutes, Veigar pointed and said, "Looks like it's almost time." Sure enough, Lulu's whimsy wore off, revealing Tristana's and Teemo's true identities.

"Trist?" Teemo asked in surprise.

"Teemo?" Tristana asked, equally confused.

"It must be some new black magic spell of Veigar's," Teemo reasoned, snapping back to his senses.

Tristana nodded and said, "Oh, just wait until I get my hands on that creep!" At that moment, each and every one of the snowmen transformed, via Lulu's whimsy magic into a grinning 'Bad Santa' Veigar. Thousands of Christmas ornaments (a special form of Veigar's dark matter spell) rained down from the sky all around Teemo and his girlfriend as Veigar's evil cackle echoed from everywhere around them.

"Retreat!" Tristana cried, racing back to the house. "There's too many!"

Teemo agreed and raced after her, too frightened to hear Lulu and Veigar laughing hysterically at the fear in the other yordles' faces.

"We really need to make a habit of this," Veigar choked between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, it's so fantabulous and fun!" Lulu replied, still giggling herself. "Though one day, maybe we should give Teemo a break…"

Veigar shot her a look of something between disbelief and hurt.

"I was only kidding!" Lulu replied, giving him a playful wink.

"Thank evil! I hate that guy!" Veigar exclaimed.

Lulu laughed and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks for making my Christmas special," she said.

Veigar blushed and said, "D-don't be ridiculous. I didn't do it for you! I did it because it wrecked part of Teemo and Tristana's Christmas!" He'd never admit it, but it actually was all for her, just not in the way she figured. Yes, he'd involved her so she could (he hoped) have a good Christmas. But moreover, he'd attacked _Tristana_'s Christmas for revenge. She might not have meant to hurt Lulu, but just the same, it wasn't an offense Veigar was willing to forgive. The fact that it caused his arch-nemesis, Teemo, a headache was just a bonus.

"Maybe you didn't do it for me, but you still included me. I haven't spent Christmas with anyone but Pix and my memories in a long, long time," Lulu replied, feeling a slight depression come over her again.

"… Hey, Lu, would you like to spend the rest of Christmas with me?" he asked softly. "I know it's short notice, but I really didn't have anything else planned. I mean… Neither of us really has anyone else to visit."

Lulu grinned and said, "I'd like that very much."

Veigar smiled a little in kind, offered her his arm (which she gladly accepted), and led her through the snow toward wherever his destination lay. Lulu didn't care where he took her, just so long as she got to stay with him a little longer. Pix rolled his eyes and followed along behind them.

They walked on in silence for a while before Lulu spoke up, "So, Santa, did I make the naughty list or the nice list?"

Veigar smirked and replied, "Hmm, well it's definitely close… perhaps a little too close to call. After all, while you're usually as sweet and innocent as a poro, you've not only befriended but aided a known criminal and the self-proclaimed master of all evil not once but twice now…." He stopped walking and looked at her, the smirk still lingering on his face, not that she could really tell from beneath the beard. "Do you have anything you'd like to do or say to sway my opinion one way or another?"

Lulu blushed again and reached up to remove the false beard. Then she leaned in close and kissed him gently on the lips. Veigar sighed and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he did so. After the longest and sweetest kiss Veigar had ever had in his life ended, all he could do for a moment was stare in shock at little Lulu, who had once again snuggled up to his chest. Funny, he didn't remember hugging her….

"Sorry, Santa," Lulu said, snuggling even closer. "But I won't stop helping Veigar, and I can't stop being friends with him. I need a friend, and so does he. I don't care if that puts me on either the naughty list or the nice list; I am going to stay with Veigar. I… I need him."

Veigar stroked her hair affectionately and declined his head slightly to press a velvet kiss atop her head. "He needs you too, Lu. I'm sure you made the real Santa's nice list, but to me, you have just the right amount of evil."

She grinned up at him, causing Veigar to stare at her face in wonder, noting a small transformation.

"Hey, Lu… not that I dislike your normal eye color, but you do look truly beautiful when your eyes turn purple like that."

And Lulu blushed, from her neck all the way up to the tips of her ears.

* * *

**AN: **

**And "TADA!" I really hope you guys like it... Please tell me your thoughts in either a PM or in a review. Just remember, I'm a noob, so please don't flame me, especially without giving me some kind of reason. If you guys hate this, then I'll rip it down and instead just leave the earlier one shot which everyone apparently adored. (THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ENDORSEMENT BY THE WAY! SERIOUSLY, AS A NEW AUTHOR, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED). Anyway, I am going to leave this story marked as complete, since every story I post on here could be considered a stand-alone "one shot," but if you all would like I will still consider adding more chapters to this story. They will all be VeigarXLulu centric, though other characters might make an appearance. And now to address my vocalized fans individaully...**

**GoG ToXiC: I'm glad that you liked the story! :) And while I felt the "heated" section might not have had the smooth transition I wanted, I went ahead and included it since A) I feel like Lulu could conceivably get herself into that situation without 100% realizing what it was she was in for and B) I needed to throw in something believeable, but hopefully shocking enough that it could've helped glue the spies to the scene. I'm not a perfect author, but hopefully it was at least a good enough transition that it made sense. And yes, Teemo needs all the just deserts he can get, mushroom planting monster. (on a side note, does ANYBODY like Teemo? I find that I have an almost unhealthy liking for seeing him getting tormented...)**

**Winkleson: Thank you so very much for your well wishes and review. Best of luck to you in love, life, and literature as well. :) I hope this chapter pleases you as well.**

**Reazale: I'm so thrilled you liked the story. Thank you so very much for your review. The story is now marked complete, since I could potentially end the story anytime I suppose, but if this chapter receives as much support as the first, I might just have to continue. :P**

**Chromyx: Dear Mordekaiser indeed! I was SOOOOOOOO nervous when I posted this story about putting Veigar in a "Love" light. How exactly does one take something that evil in character and yet make him capable of "loving" or at least "liking" someone so different? I think I did a good job in the first chapter, though I'm not so sure about this one. Keeping Lulu in character is a bit of a challenge in and of itself, but keeping VEIGAR in character is a ****ing nightmare! Anyway, to wit, I'm glad you liked this story. It is encouraging to know that even someone who doesn't typically like a pairing like this found it adorable. :)**

**Chzcake: Well, now you know what happens. :) I've tried very hard to keep Lulu and Veigar's personalities in-tune to their lores and game selves, but I also tried to give them a little more... fleshing... than we see in the game (come on, they only say a few lines, not much to work with, which proves to be difficult whenever they're placed in non-game settings). Hopefully this chapter also kept them IC.**

**A Dota 2LoL hybrid: And voila! You have been presented another chapter! :) By the way, Veigar is one of my favs too. (Though Lulu is definitely my very favorite, sorry, evil master).**

**Uvon: I thank you for your kind review. :)**

**Hades'-Worst-Nightmare: Thank you for your kind words about the story. :) I will agree that Veigar looked a little girly in the picture that originally inspired this fanfic, but oh well. No one has any REAL idea what exactly he's hiding beneath that cap, so I say the artist can do whatever he/she wants with it.**

**Guest: I hope this relieves some of your suspense. :)**

**Onnanoko: Your wish is my command. ;)**

**Remvis: Thank you very much. :) I agree that Veigar would definitely try to ignore Lulu as long as possible, but no matter what tactic he used, I don't see Lulu being easily persuaded to leave him alone. In fact, if anything she'd probably get more insistant. Inevitably at some point, Veigar would almost have to break down and let her in. Who could say no to something that adorable forever, right? :P**

** .7: I'm glad you found it so kawaii. :)**

**SantiaMarie: As you wish, I haz made moar. :3**

**Eagle Wolph: Yep, I'm a girl. :P Don't worry, I'm not a sexist. Call me dude or guy all you want; I don't care. :) Anyway, thanks for the kind review. You jumped on the bandwagon just in time to be included in my little update. :) I hope you like this chapter as well as you did the first. :)**

**Everybody who favorited/followed/bookmarked: I am so glad you liked my story. :) Please, if you feel inclined, leave me a review or a PM telling me why you liked the story. I'm new here, so I'd like to know everything I'm doing right and wrong. Don't worry, I don't bite, promise!**

**And to the entire community: I apologize that this chapter didn't have as much "fluff" as the last one. As I sort of implied when speaking to Remvis, I think it would take a while before Veigar truly let Lulu in. It was okay to make them do cute stuff in the first chapter, because they were just pretending at first, and it was okay for Veigar to be "loving" after that because it confused the heck out of poor Lulu, which was no doubt partly his intention (sick little evil mastermind that he is). This chapter contains no rationale for pretending to be touchy-feely, nor does Veigar possess the same motive as before to kiss Lulu. She's done with the kiss-and-diss shocker. If it happened again, Lulu isn't going to feel any more confused. I was able to slip in the romance-y stuff that I did because A) Veigar definitely strikes me as a selfish character. If he wants to kiss the girl, HE'S GONNA KISS THE GIRL. He's too selfish to back down for something as petty as how she might feel. B) Lulu is still very much nieve in her mindset. To her, these kisses may truly be nothing more than a gesture of friendship. (Of course, they certainly are something more, but Lulu doesn't necessarily know that). I also imagine Lulu to be pretty impulsive. She probably acts/speaks first and thinks about whatever just happened later. If it crossed her mind that she'd like to show Veigar how she felt in some tiny way, she might find the kisses/hugs to be the perfect method of communication. In future chapters, time will go on and Lulu will be better able to wriggle her way into the cracks of Veigar's hard heart. When that happens, then there can be more fluffy stuff. :)**

**That's all for now, folks! This is Vitalus signing off...**


	3. Snowed in: Adventures at Veigar's

**AN: WOW! You guys still like this stuff? Really, you all flatter me. :) Alright since it seems pretty clear now that my writing of these two has met with popular approval even without a picture to "inspire" me, I'll definitely be keeping this fic up and going. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GENEROUS SUPPORT OF ME AND OF THIS STORY! Really, it means a lot to me you guys. Please keep the reviews coming. I'm writing all of these for you, so tell me if there's anything you want to see, anything you liked, or anything you didn't like. Also, if I ever (God forbid) write a chapter that just absolutely sucks or somehow exceeds the rating level, let me know and I'll rip it down and try to come up with a new one. **

**I hope you all will like what I've put together for you here. It has a little bit more... feeling in it than the last one did, especially from Veigar's perspective. I reread the past two chapters to try and get a feel for where this was going and realized that I'd done quite a bit of expounding on Lulu's backstory and feelings (especially in the last chapter), but that I hadn't dived too deep into Veigar's. This chapter delves a bit deeper into what made Veigar who he is and a little bit about why he thinks the way he does. In LOL, Veigar comes across as a harsh champion with no fear, no remorse, and no sympathy, just a boatload of evil... Well that's not deep at all, is it? So, yeah, I read his lore and based on that I did a little thinking on what some of his deeper emotions and insecurities might look like. Obviously, I've never endured anything half so horrid as what Veigar supposedly has, nor am I a psychologist, so it may not be completely feasible, but I think it's at least possible. **

**Also, brief warnings about this chapter for all about to dive in. If you haven't read Veigar's backstory, let me warn you that it is REALLY, FREAKING DARK and DEPRESSING. Not a happy story. AT ALL. LOL gives a very non-descript account of what supposedly happened to him. I took what they gave me and made it a little more descript, even throwing in a couple of other league characters and their backstories as well (specifically Draven and Swain). I've kept it pretty clean, no blood and guts or obviously disturbing images, but it is a sad story and yes, my version involves people Veigar cares about dying (not Lulu, what kind of story would this be if she died?). The beginning of this chapter might also look a bit dicey at first. Don't worry, it's not what it appears and so there will be no descriptions to worry about. :) Final cautionary warning: I'm pretty sure it's just accepted as "fan canon" that Veigar is scarred from his experience at Noxus, literally. In order to bring about a scenario in which we can explore his past, Lulu needs to see the scars for herself. Basically, I'm warning you that Veigar will be nude for part of this chapter. No, there won't be ANY descriptions or depictions of any of his anatomy besides his upper chest and face, and no nothing "lemony" will result. Yes, there will be a "well-placed" towel present during this part except briefly at the end for a comedic effect so we can end this puppy on a lighter note (again, no descriptions will occur... at all). This is rated T after all. All in all, I think this is still safely a T-story, but just in case any of you want a "heads-up" on the dangers of this chapter, there you go. You've been warned. Like I said, I've not gone into graphic detail, but I needed to... ellaborate a bit in order to actually get the chapter rolling. It's still a T and no, I wouldn't freak out if my 12 year old (nonexistant at the moment) child came in and read this in their spare time, but other people might have different standards/morals than I do. That's okay; we're all different. Oh, yeah, there's also a bit of cussing here and there, but that's been here all along (frankly, I think it makes Veigar's "evil" character more believable). Any more offensive cuss words will appear like **** or h***.**

**Finally, the disclaimer: I do not own the Sablestone Mountains, Bandle City, Yordle Land, Veigar, Veigar's lore, Lulu, Lulu's lore, Draven, Draven's lore, Swain, etc. It all belongs to RIOT. Not me. RIOT GAMES. If I owned it, Veigar and Lulu would be hitched with an adorable cub of their own by now. :P**

* * *

One Shot Number Three: Snowed In, Adventures at Veigar's

_I cannot believe I just did that. What on Valoran came over me? _Lulu whimpered pitifully and drew the blankets over her head, trying to bury herself in their comfort and hide the blatant color change in her cheeks. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… even Veigar had reservations about it, but I thought it'd be okay. I didn't think it would be like that…_ She peaked the top of her head out, only to see Veigar staring back at her, a pleased smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. _Of course, __**he**__ enjoyed it. _Lulu thought to herself, _Sicko. _

Why had she gone over to Veigar's mansion anyway? Well, yeah, he had told her she was welcome anytime, and she hadn't seen him in almost a month outside of League matches… But that was beside the point! She shouldn't have come; maybe then it never would've happened….

But, of course, she'd been curious. She kind of knew where Veigar lived. He'd told her where he'd hidden his mansion, shrouded by magic in the southernmost tip of the Sablestone Mountains near Yordle Land. He'd pointed it out to her on a map before, and had even showed it to her in passing on Christmas. But she'd only seen the outside. She knew about the mountainous terrain and the sparse pine trees surrounding the gargantuan, two story building (well, four if you included the attic and the basement technically), and she knew of the mystical border surrounding the property, camouflaging and protecting it from prying eyes. She knew from her glimpses that the old, wooden mansion contained few windows and a high balcony encircling the uppermost floor. She could've drawn a perfect picture of the foreboding, but not unbeautiful, house. But she'd never seen the interior of the grand building. Once she had, she'd admittedly liked the setting. The mansion was dark and mysterious, filled with magical influences, secret passages, magical traps, and all other manners of fun things. The walls were painted a dark navy blue, but had small, silver flecks peeking through in various swirls and patterns. Torches, candles, and chandeliers with blue fire illuminated each room, and warm, woolen rugs of various (but always dark) colors helped protect Lulu's feet from the cold, wooden floor.

Veigar had welcomed her warmly… well, at least more warmly than he would've greeted anyone else. He'd looked at her, smirked a little, and said, "Ah, I see you decided to come." He had given her a brisk hug though; that was worth something, right? He'd also carefully shown her every danger about the manor (though they were many, few of them posed any real threat to her. Their main purpose was to dissuade those who showed up without welcome, not get people hurt or killed.) Anyway, he then persuaded her to stay for a while…. Not long after that, Lulu learned that the most dangerous thing she could've encountered that day had little to do with the house... and everything to do with an evil yordle's nature. She shuffled a little deeper into the blankets.

"Oh, come on, Lu, was it really that bad?" Veigar asked teasingly, reaching out to pat the portion of the blanket where he felt pretty sure her head was. Lulu's reply to his question was a bit garbled thanks to all the blankets blocking her mouth, but he judged by the direction of her head shaking vigorously that she had definitely not enjoyed the experience. Veigar fought with all his might not to laugh in her face. "I found it pleasing." _Very,_ he added to himself.

"It's not nice to take pleasure from other's pain." Lulu said, finally poking her head out of the blankets a bit.

"Lu, you had to know that would hurt at least a little, even you aren't that naïve. Anyway, I really did try to warn you."

"Yeah, for about two seconds, then you went right along with it."

"Hey, I'm evil, remember? I can only resist temptation for so long. If it makes you feel any better, I spent two seconds longer trying to protect you than I'd have bothered spending on anyone else."

Lulu shot him an evil glare and her eyes turned yellow, a clear sign that she was **not** in a good mood. Veigar finally laughed at the hilarious (albeit adorable) sight before him. Lulu sat on the floor, trying to murder him with her eyes, in front of his living room fireplace, wrapped in a cocoon of at least fifteen different blankets. Her entire body up to her nose was shrouded in the blankets, and three different sock caps rested on her head. Pix looked little better. He'd transformed himself into his dragon form (which was fireproof) and had nestled himself directly atop the flaming logs.

"Lulu, there's a damn **blizzard** going on outside. That means it's going to be **really, freaking cold.**" Veigar chuckled as Lulu lowered the blankets just enough to stick her tongue out at him. Following this, she immediately dove back into the cocoon. As he continued watching her, he just shook his head in defeat. The poor girl's face was still blue from her adventure out into the cold, and she shivered ceaselessly as she struggled to warm herself.

The little girl and her fairy companion had originally come over intending to visit briefly with Veigar. Unfortunately, the weather in Valoran could be extremely unpredictable. The day had started with the sun high in the air and not a single cloud in the sky. Shortly after Lulu had arrived, it started snowing. By evening, when Lulu planned to leave, both she and Veigar were stunned to realize that there was a raging blizzard outside. Despite this, Lulu thought that if she left immediately, she should be able to get back to her home before the weather and cold grew insufferable. Veigar had spent what he felt was an adequate amount of time trying to convince her to at least wait until the storm let up a little before going out. He could tell almost immediately though that Lulu would not be swayed, and besides, his evil nature dictated that it would be fun to make her suffer a little. He would make sure she didn't freeze to death, of course (come on, he's evil, not heartless! Besides, she **is** his only friend.), but there was no permanent harm in letting her learn a lesson or two the hard way, right?

Lulu didn't seem to share his belief. If the glare she was currently giving him was anything to judge by, she was just about angry enough to kill, which didn't bother him in the slightest. In fact, not that he'd ever admit it, the evil yordle honestly found it a bit… charming. She looked extremely cute when she was angry, but that evil death glare… words couldn't even describe how perfect that look was to him. That was probably a good thing, because she'd done nothing but shiver in her cocoon and glare at him since she'd come back inside.

Lulu lasted about fifteen minutes before she showed up at his door again, a virtual popsicle. Veigar laughed as she marched straight past him toward the fireplace and sat down within inches of it, shivering uncontrollably. Veigar left for a moment, but returned later with an armload full of blankets. She confiscated each and every one, wrapping them around herself tightly. "Y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-could h-h-have w-w-w-warned m-m-me…" she'd told him through chattering teeth.

"B-b-b-but that w-w-w-wouldn't have been any f-f-f-fun," he'd teased in response. Lulu was **not** in the mood to be teased. No, she was already extremely ticked at Veigar, and now… she was apparently contemplating murder.

"I'm sure you'll warm up soon, my Fairy," he coaxed.

_And when I do, I'll show you evil…_ Lulu thought to herself as she continued glaring at him. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do yet or how she'd manage to exact revenge on him, but she was determined to get him back somehow.

Veigar rolled his eyes and stroked her cheek gently. Part of Lulu wanted to turn and try to bite it, but her frozen face remained glued to his warm hand, refusing to move, despite her will.

"Here," Veigar said, kneeling down to her level, "I'll help you." He cupped Lulu's head in his hands, and pulled her face toward him before placing a velvet kiss upon her lips. Lulu felt certain she sensed a wave of dark magic flow through her body as he kissed her. _Strange… that never happened before. _ The longer Veigar kissed her, the more Lulu felt the magic influencing her. It made her brain feel all fuzzy, but it was also warming her body up drastically, and quickly. Pretty soon, Lulu felt warm, from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes.

Finally, Veigar pulled away. He grinned deviously as he stroked her cheek once more. "That really is a good look for you, Lu." Lulu looked up and realized that her sock caps and layers of blankets had somehow transformed into her "Wicked Lulu" skin, which consisted of a black dress, hat, and boots, all trimmed with red edges.

"You used your magic on me, didn't you?" Lulu accused him.

"Guilty," Veigar replied with a shrug. "So sue me, it warmed you up, didn't it? The wicked costume is just a little side-effect." He leaned closer to her again, a devilish gleam in his eye and Cheshire-cat grin on his face. "It's a very intriguing side-effect though… I almost want to do it again, just to see what'd happen."

Lulu's eyes sparked dangerously and met his golden orbs in a death stare.

"Hmm… that's an experiment I'll have to save for another time. I'm not quite certain either of us would survive," he added with a chuckle as he stood up.

"It's really late, Lu. You should get some rest. I'll take you to one of the spare bedrooms. You can spend the night there on one condition."

"What's that?" Lulu asked, still clearly a bit annoyed with him.

"At night… sometimes you can hear voices screaming in here, loudly, like they're in pain. Sometimes they speak words, but more often they just scream, loudly, nonsensically. Whatever you do, Lu, don't try to find where the sounds are coming from. Don't go to them, whatever you hear. There's a dark magic that does it… and it's too powerful for even me to control."

"Why does it happen?"

"Let's just say it was a curse that worked all too well. Don't ask any more questions, Lu. Trust me; you don't want to know the details anyway. Just promise me you won't go near them, my Fairy. I… I don't want you to get hurt."

"You didn't seem to care about that earlier."

"I would have gone after you if you didn't come back in a few more minutes. Besides, you saw what my magic can do. I warmed you up almost instantly. You were never in any danger, but even I can't protect you from **that**." Veigar stopped short as he reached a door midway down the eastern wing of his mansion. "This will be your room," he stated, opening the door.

She was still angry at him, but she felt a little of her rage dissipate when she saw the room. It was probably the lightest room in the house; no doubt Veigar had chosen it for her for that very reason. Instead of eerie blue flames, the chandelier in the room burned a normal, orange-ish hue, and a large window on the far wall let in the light of the full moon outside. In the left corner beside the window, a four-post bed with lavender colored sheets, pillows and a comforter was enclosed by royal violet bed curtains. In the opposite corner sat a small dresser of brown wood. Little purple rugs covered various parts of the floor.

"It's pretty," Lulu said at last, letting a little more of her anger dissipate.

"I'm glad you like it. There's a bathroom across the hall. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Where will you be?" Lulu asked. Veigar paused for a moment, deliberating the wisdom of telling her where he slept (wise yordle, she was still pretty ticked).

"I'm in the hallway on the opposite side of the house, in the west wing, third door on the left. Trust me; it's hard to miss."

Lulu nodded, committing the information to her memory. Veigar gave her another hug and whispered, "Sleep well, my Fairy," before he left for his own room.

Lulu sighed and prepared for bed, whimsically changing her wicked costume into a soft, pale-green nightgown with lavender, lacy edges. She then went to the bathroom and finished preparing for bed as best she could. When she returned to her room, she found Pix sleeping beneath the nightcap that should've accompanied her outfit.

"Ah, I was wondering where that went," Lulu said to herself with a chuckle.

She paused before crawling into bed and focused on a strange feeling inside her head. _Dark magic_, Lulu thought to herself. _I guess it hasn't completely worn off yet. _As she focused on the fuzzy sensation, she slowly felt her vision change. She could vaguely see an image in her mind of an angry and flustered Veigar, shouting nonsensically. The environment around him was crystal clear though, and it gave her an evil idea. She smiled devilishly as she finalized the plot in her mind. _The dark magic has the most wonderful, evil ideas. I wonder if that's how Veigar comes up with stuff like this all the time._ She thought to herself.

She let the dark magic show her the way to the west wing and from there to the bathroom where she knew he was taking a shower. She counted to three then carefully and silently opened the door. Veigar apparently hadn't heard her. She could see his shadow behind the shower curtain, but nothing more. _Thank goodness,_ she thought, blushing as she pointed her staff through the door and toward the shower nozzle. "Winterify!" she whispered, sending a bolt of white magic toward it.

She didn't stick around to see it hit, knowing it would work quickly. Instead, she quickly shut the door then ran into the closest room she could find, so as to be out of sight whenever the magic started, but still within earshot of the carnage it would cause.

She didn't have to wait long. About two seconds after she'd closed the door behind her, she heard a cry of "GAHHHHHHH!" followed by a loud crash and a stream of expletives, most four letters long, including a few she'd never heard before. After a few seconds, the water stopped running. She could distinctly hear the sound of teeth chattering. "I-i-icicles, how in the *-*-*-**** do I h-have ****ing **icicles**in my h-h-hair?"

Lulu struggled to contain her laughter. She didn't know that would happen, but it certainly was hilarious. _I think the expression is that revenge is a dish best served __**cold.**__ I couldn't agree more._

Veigar was apparently still in a state of shock judging by the sounds of him crashing and stumbling around in the bathroom, not to mention the constant stuttering of profanities. "S-s-s-so ****ing cold…" Lulu's knowledge of French was growing considerably. Slowly, Veigar staggered and shivered out of the bathroom and straight toward his room, covered with a large towel, which he was using like a blanket.

Lulu came to a frightening realization as Veigar started to open the door to his room. _Third door to the left? Uh oh, I think I'm in…_

Veigar stopped short as he opened the door, staring at the purple-skinned yordle within his room in absolute shock. She stared back at him with equal surprise and a healthy dose of fear.

In as threatening a voice as the evil yordle could muster, he tried to shout, "W-w-what are you d-d-d-doing in my r-r-r-room!?" Somehow, the shivering didn't make him sound any less terrifying to Lulu, nor did his blue cheeks and the icicles in his black hair make his deadly glare any less horrifying.

"I uh… umm…"Lulu tried and failed to think of some sort of cover as Veigar's face grew madder and madder.

"D-D-Did you do this?" he shouted angrily, dropping the towel with one hand to point at his hair, not realizing or caring that as he did so, he'd partially exposed himself. Lulu didn't answer. Instead, her eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw most of Veigar's body for the first time. All fear left her in an instant, instead there was only wonder, and sadness. "Oh my gosh… Veigar…," she gasped at last, her voice heavy with sorrow and sympathy.

Veigar looked down and realized immediately what had caused the change. When he'd dropped the towel, she could clearly see his arms and torso. She could've seen a lot more technically, but first she would've had to rip her eyes off of his scars. "D-d-damn it…" Veigar swore as he started to wrap the towel around himself again.

"Wait." It was a simple command, but it came out so gently that Veigar found he couldn't disobey. Instead, he turned his attention back to Lulu, who appeared to be fighting tears. She walked up to him slowly, the scars becoming more numerous and obvious the longer she looked at them. "Oh, Veigar," she whispered. Slowly, timidly, she reached out a hand, stopping just before she touched his chest. She looked at him again, silently asking for permission to touch the marks. He nodded to her, and she closed the gap. Slowly, her fingers traced the ugly, red lines across his chest and stomach. She wept for him as she stared at his scarred flesh. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked at his face a little closer. "Normafy," she whispered, touching his cheek gently. The dark magic faded away, and what remained was almost unrecognizable. A huge, jagged scar ran down the right side of Veigar's porcelain face, barely missing his eye. Another scar cut across the bridge of his nose, going on around his face before stopping at his ear. A diagonal scar cut from the upper left side of his face down over his left eye, across the bottom of his nose, over his pale lips, and ended at his chin.

"Now you know," Veigar said quietly, sadly. Lulu sniffled and started to shuffle around to see his back, but he reached out an arm to stop her. "No, Lu, don't look. You'll never sleep again if you see that."

"I-is it worse than your face and chest?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he replied, "much worse."

"Veigar… what happened? Who did this to you?" Lulu asked, silently dreading the answer.

"It's not a pretty story, Lu. You don't want to know."

"Please, Veigar…" she said sadly.

Veigar sighed and nodded. He rewrapped himself in the towel and started a small fire in his fireplace. He was feeling quite a bit warmer now, but he was still a bit chilled, and there were still icicles in his hair. He sat down near the fire and gestured for Lulu to sit beside him. She did and he finally started to tell her his story.

"It was a long time ago," he said quietly, "when I was little more than a yordle cub. I wanted to see the world and to know for myself what exactly the vast expanse outside Bandle City was like. One day, when I was about fifteen, a friend of mine offered me the chance to go with him and some of his business associates on a merchant venture. They were trying to establish a trade system between Bandle City and the other major city-states. I was only too happy to go with them. Even back then I had no special ties to Bandle City. My mother had died when I was a baby and my father… well, he never cared much for me anyway, and besides that, he'd died five years earlier. I had no other family, no other reason to stay."

He stopped for a moment and took a long breath before exhaling sharply with a sigh. After a moment, he went on, "It was glorious for a time. I adored Piltover and the respect they had there for our kind, largely thanks to Heimerdinger and his protégés. I liked the tranquil island of Ionia, and the adventure throughout the rest of the world…. Then one day we had dealings with Noxus. The man we were supposed to trade with seemed desperate, not to mention… shady, I guess. My friend and I had our reservations, but the others saw no problem with giving him the supplies he needed, especially when he paid with a large, golden necklace with an inlaid ruby. Fools, we should've known. A little later, an armed patrol of Noxus caught us. Turns out we'd traded supplies with a thief. And his latest mark was a wealthy Noxian general with friends in high places… very high places. The necklace he'd given us was one of many precious heirlooms he'd stolen. We tried to protest that we knew nothing about the necklace being stolen or where the fugitive had gone, but they refused to believe us."

Here, his hand clenched in anger and his eyes squeezed shut at the memory. "They took us to their 'high prison,' where they tortured us to tell them whatever we knew, which of course, was nothing. The tortures got worse each day. I was forced to watch two of the merchants die at one of Draven's horrid 'shows,' both trying and failing to escape his dreadful axes. Then I had to watch another die as Swain tortured him to death." Veigar shuddered, trying to hold back tears as he went on, "The last one they killed was my friend, Rudin, the one who'd gotten me into the business in the first place. His last words to me were an apology for getting me into the mess. Then they killed him, right in front of me."

Veigar sighed again and said, "At that point, something in me just snapped. I knew why they'd kept me alive the longest. I was the youngest one of all the merchants. They figured if they could break any of us, surely it'd be me. So they made me watch them kill all the other merchants, then they threw me into solitary confinement. I was already on the brink of madness by then, after everything I'd been forced to see. That pushed me over the edge. The only time I saw… 'people,' if you can even call the monsters that, was once a week. Noxian jailers would come in with sacks over their heads, so I couldn't see their faces. Then they'd torture me for hours, laughing all the while. I don't know what came over me to this day. One day, when they came in, I just felt a rush of all the pain and sadness and anger I'd ever felt flowing through my veins like fire. They started whipping me, like usual, and I felt the… power in me getting stronger and stronger. Then I cast it for the first time, a primordial burst. It killed all of the monsters who were in there with me, and blew a giant hole in the wall. I crept through the hole with what little strength I had left and escaped, lost and completely crazy, but determined to survive."

Lulu reached out and took his clenched hand into her own. He looked up at her sadly, his marred face breaking her heart once more.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked her.

"No, I know you're not," she replied stroking his hand gently.

He turned his face away, looking at the fire as it licked up the logs in his fireplace. "People say things when they think I can't hear them. They say I'm corrupted, broken, hopeless… a monster, crazy… that I should just be put down like some sort of dog, for my own good and all of Valoran's." His hands were shaking now, and tears poured from his eyes. Lulu rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her again. "I don't want to die, Lu, not like that… but I also don't want to live… not like this, not when everyone's convinced I'm a monster, not when everyone hates me." Never in his life had Veigar opened up like this, not to anyone. He felt utterly exposed. Not only had she seen the physical proof of his torment, but he'd also laid bare before her the entirety of his feelings and thoughts. Essentially, he'd just proven to her that he was mortal… and that he had weaknesses.

Lulu crept closer and held him in her arms, not caring that he was still practically nude. "I'm so sorry, Veigar," she whispered in his ear. "No one should ever have to feel the kind of pain you've seen."

"No," he replied, finally coming back to himself, "they shouldn't, which is why I will make all of Valoran fall. I will bring every nation to its knees and enforce peace throughout the realms."

Lulu looked calmly into his face as he made his evil boast as she asked, "Then what?"

The question took Veigar off guard; people usually never made it to this point without calling him crazy. "Then there will be no more conflicts. Everyone will have to get along, and this world will be a better place."

"Will it?" she asked. "There are lots of powerful people in this world, many almost as powerful, if not more powerful than you, Veigar. What happens when all of them and the rest of Valoran has a common enemy, when everyone decides to come after you, for destroying their world? Even if you do survive, you'll never be at peace."

"At least the world will know how to work together for a change, and stop fighting amongst themselves. I can deal with the whole world turning against me; it's always been that way."

Lulu looked him dead in the eye and said, "Not the whole world." _Not me._ "I don't believe you're a monster, Veigar, and furthermore, I don't care if you are. I don't care if you're good or evil. I don't care who or what you are. All that matters is that you're my friend, and I'll never, ever leave you. I won't let you fight alone, Veigar. I'm right here, and I always will be." She kissed him, firmly, passionately, determined to make him understand that he wasn't as alone as he felt, that at least one other person was willing to stand by him.

Veigar wept as he felt the warmth of her kiss flowing through him. _She doesn't care, _he thought to himself, simultaneously confused and overjoyed. _She doesn't care! She doesn't care whether or not I'm evil or a monster. She doesn't care that I look like this. She's still here. She still cares… just not about this. She cares… about __**me.**_

Veigar completely dropped the towel, instead flinging his arms around her, holding her close and determined never to let go. Lulu held him close in turn, and let her hands run up and down his scarred back, comforting him as best she could. They stayed like that until at last they needed to breathe. Even then, though their lips parted, the yordles made no move away from each other or to release each other. A clock chimed on the wall, one a.m. They ignored it. Then it struck two. Veigar sighed. He didn't want to let go. But, of course, he had to. "Thank you, Lulu," he whispered into her ear as he slowly released her from his grasp.

"You're welcome, Veigar," she whispered back, kissing his cheek as she did so. The two stood up and stared at each other with shy smiles, holding each other's hands.

"Sorry I'm so ugly," Veigar said with a chuckle, doing the best he could to hide his scars behind his hair.

Lulu's face turned angry again, and she reached her hand up to move his hair out of the way. "The only ugly thing I can see about you is the black hearts of the monsters willing to do this to you. That is ugly, not the way you look. I meant what I told you the day you became my friend; you look really cute without that hat hiding you."

He chuckled a little and said, "All the same, the other yordles at the League don't have these kinds of marks."

She smiled back at him and said, "No, they don't. Cubs don't have scars either. But I'm not friends with a cub. I'm friends with a yordle, fully grown and mature, not to mention devilishly handsome, whether he believes it or not."

He laughed outright at that for ten solid minutes. When he finally ceased laughing, he smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you're my friend, Lu."

"And I'm glad you're my friend, Veigar." The two stayed like that for a second before Lulu had a thought pop into her head. "Hey, Veigar, before you came in here earlier you said a word I'd never heard before. What does f*** mean?"

For once, Veigar blushed, neon red. At that moment, he wasn't sure whether to make a mad dive for the towel, his bed, or just screw it entirely and leap out the window. In the end, he just fainted dead away on the floor with Lulu giving him a curious look.

* * *

**AN: Tada! There we go, we've talked about Veigar. If this chapter worried you a little, but you liked the other two, it's okay. That's the only "dark" one I have in mind, and I simply don't see any logical way to explain Veigar's backstory without coming out and saying "Yep, that's bad." If I didn't present it that way, not only would it be unbelievable and inprobable to the story, but I'd be doing Veigar's character an incredible injustice by making him appear to be a more "shallow" character. If this offended you, I'm truly sorry, I tried to keep it as light as I could while still getting the story across and I gave you a warning up in the first AN. I hope you'll come back for future chapters as I'm 99.99999% sure I won't be writing something of this nature ever again, and if I do, I'm 120% sure I'll warn you about it first. Anyway, onto the reviews:**

**Lyanol: I'm glad you liked my character portrayal. :) I really do strive to try and keep Veigar and Lulu in character as much as possible, but the game doesn't give me an incredible amount to work with. It's nice to know that I'm doing it right. :D Please review again and let me know if I've still got it right. :)**

**Kikifox: I'm so glad you liked my story. :) Really, it means a lot to have you and everyone else's support. I've continued the story for you and will continue it again in the (hopefully near) future. I hope you'll review again. :) **

**Pedrokotii: Not gonna lie, when I read your review I lol-ed. I like you. :) No, no, you didn't have to say it, but it's nice to hear. Here you go, here's chapter three for you. Chapter 4 will follow in time, but it'll come faster if you leave another review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge).**

Meawinda: (sidenote: you have a really pretty penname) I'm glad you find the story cute. That's what I've been aiming for on the earlier two chapters. This one's a little heavier, but I felt it was important to include so everyone could get a better feel for the way I'm going to set Veigar up. There will be more cuteness to come, have no fear. Please review again if you don't mind. :)

**Jesus Dark-sama: Your poor English is forgiven. Honestly, it means a LOT to me that someone not as familiar with the English language left a review for me. Obviously, if you did that, then the story must've meant a lot to you. I'm sure plenty of great English speakers drop in, like the story okay or don't, and don't give me a review to tell me their thoughts one way or another. That is no help to me whatsoever. So yeah, the fact that you left a review for me, poor English or not, means the world to me. Thank you, a LOT. Muchisimos gracias. (forgive my poor Spanish) And please, do review again. Even if you leave the review completely in a different language, I'll be happy to find a way to translate it.**

**Aku No Kokoru: Aww, you flatter me, my friend. :) Really, don't sell yourself short. You do VeLu plenty well, and I loved your story. :) I hope you liked this chapter too. Maybe between us both we can get some more VeLu stories on this site, hmm? XD I hope you'll review again and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**SageEmpress: I'm so glad you liked it. :) Thank you for your review and please review again if you don't mind. :)**

**Guest: I absolutely adore this couple too. Glad I'm not the only one. :) Don't worry, I'll continue uploading for a while to come. ;) Please, review again.**

**Chzcake: YAY! I made peoplez happy! (going to do a little happy dance in my room after this) Anyway, thank you for your review, it means a lot to me, really. I hope you like this chapter too, and please, review again. :)**

**Dominik: Wow... never stop writing. That's a tall order, friend, but I'll do my very best. :) I love Lulu x Veigar too, and don't worry. I don't foresee this fanfic stopping anytime in the near future. Please, review again and tell me what you thought.**

**Jake Taerek: You sir, made my day today, literally. That's not to say the other reviews don't make me happy, but it's nice to see that my story is still getting favorable traffic, even though it's been a few days since I updated. :) I will definitely make more for you and all the others who like this story. Please, review again. :)**

**To ALL: If you haven't gathered, I LOVE the people who review this story. Look at them folks! They deserve a round of applause for keeping me going! Please leave your own reviews so I can make the stories better in the future. All I ask is that you pretty, pretty please don't flame me. I'm still new and open to suggestions, but I'm also still learning what does and doesn't work in fanfic land. If I do something wrong, tell me gently and I'll fix it. Tell me harshly and I might run away forever, and that's just not nice. Anyway, now that I'm done shamelessly begging for more reviews, let me address what I'm pretty sure will be the most common thoughts on this chapter.**

**1) Yes, it's dark and sad compared to the first two chapters. Sorry. When I first started writing this, it was going to be ONE one-shot. One-shots can stay light and happy the whole time because they only offer a brief glimpse into the characters' lives. Once I decided that I was going to make this an ongoing story, even if it was just a series of one-shots, it was only a matter of time before something like this came up. The sad truth is, life isn't always sunshine and roses. If you want an ongoing story, there's going to be a few sad tidings here and there. Don't worry, I promise a happy ending every time and a (minor spoiler alert) "happily ever after" for the grand finale. But there may be a few... bumps before then. I do think that this is the heaviest chapter this story will see, and I've written it now in order to get it "out of the way early," if you will. Now that we've gotten the saddest portion out of the way, we can proceed to more cuteness. :) There will probably be other "sad" moments, but I don't anticipate any as hard as this one, and I'll always warn you ahead of time before I assault your "happiness" meters, scout's honor!**

**2) It's short. Again, sorry. I could've gone into WAY deeper detail with this, but I figured as this is one of the darker, heavier chapters, you all would probably thank me for keeping it brief and as light as logically possible. Stories will get longer in the future, promise!**

**3) I didn't use as much "sensory detail" as I did in the previous two chapters. Sorry, what do you want me to talk about? I gave a few paragraphs describing various parts of Veigar's house that I felt important, and I may give more details later, but this is a STORY, not an architect's playbook. I didn't want to spend valuable time making sure everyone could see the crack in every wall or the spiders spinning in various corners. It would've taken me a novel just to do that. Plus, I was afraid I'd bore you all (trust me, I know how to get tedious on details). If there's enough popular demand for more details, I might upload either a more detailed version of this chapter later, or I'll bring back Veigar's house in a later chapter and give more descriptions then. I've already got at least one more scene in mind for Veigar's personal bedroom for those of you who want to know what his personal space looks like, so don't give up on that yet (and NO, it's not a lemon, not even close).**

**4) VEIGAR'S FREAKIN' NAKEEEEEEED! Well... yeah. I needed a way for Lulu to see his scars that also (sort of) kept with the underlying "theme" I've tried to use to tie these one shots together: revenge. The first chapter is all about revenge on the peeping toms; the second is about Veigar's revenge on Tristana for accidentally hurting Lulu. Both times, it is Veigar himself who came up with the evil act of vengance. I thought it'd be a nice change if we let Lulu show that she can be devious too. But... how to encompass revenge and get Lulu to see the scars... well, that's a tough one, and I couldn't for the life of me think of any solution that didn't... ahem, ****_expose_****, Veigar. Sorry, I'm creative, but I just got nothing.**

**5) Lulu just wasn't quite her silly self, especially in the beginning or toward the end. This is one thing I'm NOT 100% sorry for. Lulu in-game, as well as all other characters, is rather 2-D as far as concept, story, and character. You can't convince me that she's 300% walking on sunshine ALL of the time, especially not now that she's had a little while for Veigar to rub off on her. Her character wouldn't be much of a character if all she did was smile and giggle. Yes, I know that's the Lulu we all love, but for the sake of character depth, she needs to feel other emotions as well. I don't think it's remotely out of the realm of reason to assume that she can feel compassion, in which case it's not compassionate for her to laugh at Veigar's scars. I also don't think it's impossible for her to feel anger, she ****_does_**** have a "wicked" skin after all, and danged if her "bittersweet" costume doesn't make her face look danged terrifying, at least to me!**

**Alright, I think that just about covers everything. Sorry for the long Author's notes, but they are there for your benefit, not so I can hear myself type. :3 Gotta book it now, folks. It's past my bedtime. Please review; if you do I'll try and get you a special shout-out in the next chapter, maybe even a cookie too! **

**Oh, P.S. Those "voices" Veigar mentioned and the "curse" that worked a little too well, keep those in the back of your mind in future chapters (like, most likely the VERY NEXT ONE). They're kinda important. :O Bonus brownie points to anyone who can figure out what they are and why Veigar doesn't want Lulu to chase after them... :)**


End file.
